¿Alone?
by Sakhory
Summary: Islandia era, como diría Alfred, un Forever Alone. Eso lo irritaba. Mucho. Insinuaciones de varias parejas yahoi.


Islandia suspiró, sentado en la silla que le correspondía en la reunión de naciones. Estaba irritado. Primero, Estados Unidos se carcajeó en su cara y le dijo que para ponerle nombre a sus volcanes había pulsado teclas aleatorias en su computadora hasta crear un nombre impronunciable.

Luego estaba Rusia. Le molestaba que Iván (siempre detrás de Normandía) dijera que él y su hermano debían hacerse uno con él. Claro que el troll de Noruega intervino a tiempo y el ruso fue a molestar a los países bálticos.

Por último, pero no menos importante, su disfuncional familia. Su hermano mayor Noruega, Dinamarca, Suecia, Finlandia, y también Sealand. Este último lo acosaba llorando diciendo que era una injusticia que el diccionario de Word incluyera todos los países, incluso los de nombre complicado (como Liechtenstein), mientras que a él, "el futuro gran imperio" lo subrayaban de rojo. Y siempre se las arreglaba para sacar a colación el tema de que debían invitarlo a más reuniones, que debían reconocerlo como país y de lo idiota que era Inglaterra.

Pero Sealand no era el único que lo buscaba. Estaba el idiota de Dinamarca, que lo iba llamando "hermanito menor" siempre que tenía oportunidad (Y que Noruega no estaba cerca). También lo acosaba a preguntas del tipo "¿Crees que a Noru le guste mi nueva corbata?" o "Is, ¡dime que le puedo regalar a Noru, por favor!".

Su hermano mayor no era para menos. Noruega siempre se le aparecía por detrás, susurrándole de forma algo posesiva que lo llamara "hermano mayor". El pobre Islandia estaba cada vez más traumado.

Podría decir que no había problemas con Suecia y Finlandia, pero no era sí. Suecia siempre le pedía algún consejo que tenía que ver con Fin (¿Acaso Dinamarca y Suecia lo habían tomado como psicólogo o algo así?). Y Finlandia siempre se las arreglaba para que lo acompañara a esos conciertos de metal, que aunque no le disgustaran, comenzaban a hartarlo un poco.

Pero lo principal de su irritación no era su familia en sí. De hecho, él los quería mucho a todos (Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta). No, lo que pasaba era que Islandia se sentía solo. Muy solo.

Dejando de lado a Sealand, que era sólo un niño, no soportaba ver por mucho tiempo a Suecia y Finlandia, que prácticamente eran esposos (Según el sueco era así, aunque el finlandés lo negaba). Tampoco a Dinamarca y Noruega. Y estos dos últimos eran los peores. Porque, los esposos al menos no hacían tanto escándalo. Aquellos dos que actuaban como los "hermanos mayores de Islandia" (Aunque sólo uno de ellos lo era) eran sumamente insoportables. Siempre discutiendo, con Dinamarca intentando violar a Noruega allá a dónde iban, y el noruego moliéndole la cara a golpes como respuestas.

Sí, lo que a Islandia más le irritaba era que todos en su familia tenían a una persona especial a su lado. Todos excepto él. ¡Si hasta su Puffin se escapaba por las noches a hacer quién sabe qué cosas con las mascotas de sus vecinos! Se sentía un auténtico, como diría Alfred, _Forever Alone_.

Se levantó de la silla, dado que la reunión había finalizado. Se retiró antes de que cualquiera de los demás nórdicos se percatara de su ausencia.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos del lugar en el cuál transcurría la reunión, algo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien chocó con él. Cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Emitió un quejido. Miró enojado a la persona que se chocó con él. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Inglaterra, al ver las cejas gruesas. Pero esa persona, de cabello oscuro y con la mirada seria, un poquito más alto que él, no se disculpó. Islandia le reprochó eso.

-Deberías disculparte, tú, este… ¿quién eres?

El extraño arrugó la nariz.

-Hong Kong-respondió seco.

Islandia levantó una ceja. Había escuchado hablar de él, incluso lo vio en la reunión, pero sabía que era él.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-bien, eso no había sonado muy educado por parte del nórdico, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, de cierto modo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió el asiático enojado, mientras seguía su camino. Islandia iba a responder algo, pero una voz muy familiar lo distrajo.

-_Iceeeeeeeeeeeeee_…-canturreó alguien-¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? ¡Qué adorable!-

Se trataba de cierto danés muy hiperactivo, que era seguido por un noruego inexpresivo, un amable finlandés y un sueco aterrador.

El menor de los nórdicos se fue con los demás, pero dio un último vistazo hacia atrás. El hongkonés seguía caminando, pero también dio media vuelta. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Y giraron instantáneamente la cabeza.

Islandia bajó la vista, algo sonrojado. Algo en su interior lo hacía impacientarse por la próxima reunión.


End file.
